User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S3). Sixth Theory - Mitsuba Sangu, a girl that saw the heavenly sky before the catastrophe
Well, this theory is made laregly thanks to a friend of mine in Tumblr who has in possession the 17th volume of OnS. Honestly, I thank you a lot redscarlet! First of all, Mitsuba Sangu has been one of the most interesting characters; she's been a fierce girl that has to work hard in order to gain respect and recognition; even so, like any other human, she has flaws as we saw in early chapters; she was impulsive just like Yu was in the beginning; afterwards, she had fear, she became a little cold but so far she just proved to be a tsundere. Now, why do I refer that Mitsuba saw the heavenly sky before the catastrophe? Thanks to the person who shared some pictures about the chibi panels of the 17th volume; Mitsuba had a conversation with Yu, Shinoa and Guren about summer; she missed eating popsicles; which somehow gives us to understand that Mitsuba had a relaxed lifestyle to a certain extend. Episode 7 - Screenshot 52.png Episode 8 - Screenshot 26.png Episode 8 - Screenshot 124.png Episode 12 - Screenshot 174.png Why do I say that? To begin with, Shinoa teased Mitsuba about her being a Sangu who did nothing and earned titles; but in fact, the Sangu family does serve the Hiragi family; they're extremely loyal which can be reflected with Aoi; who has been a diligent soldier from the JIDA. Asides from this, Aoi has been cold and rude towards Mitsuba but why? Well, this is the part on which the theory begins; Mitsuba Sangu might have learnt all the traditions, along training of the Sangu house, but of course, she didn't need to worry about serving Kureto, Seishiro, Shinya or Mahiru; this is mostly because she was young; Mitsuba didn't have to worry about serving to a certain extend unlike Aoi, who at a very young age, started following Kureto. Now, there are possible reasons as to why Aoi has been cold towards Mitsuba, and one of these reasons is because Aoi didn't have the opportunity to enjoy her childhood unlike Mitsuba; she had to follow up orders without hesitation; she needed to put efford in order to gain respect; meanwhile, Mitsuba had to a certain extend, a normal childhood. Of course, before the catastrophe, we might be able to think that perhaps, Aoi and Mitsuba's relationship was a little closer compared to the actual timeline and this is mostly due to the behavior Mitsuba has displayed towards her sister; which relates a lot to fear, insecurity, doubts about how her sister sees her and so on. Now, how can I prove Aoi's behavior towards Mitsuba being in relation with Mitsuba's childhood and Aoi's childhood? Well, in previous chapters, the first time both sisters interacted was when Kureto activated the Seraph of the End with Mirai Kimizuki; Aoi glanced Mitsuba but of course, she was cold towards her, a reaction of not being interested on her sister; which can reflect that Mitsuba was surrounded by friends, meanwhile Aoi only had Kureto; the second time they met face to face was when they arrived to Shibuya; Aoi was agressive towards Mitsuba about her being alive and even started to being rude about Mitsuba's desires and possible adventures with Yuichiro (Of course, our young characters never think about such things); even so, it's a reflection that Aoi is jealous or perhaps bothered by the fact that Mitsuba can be free with her emotions, that she can worry about others, that she has friends, a family, bonds with others and so on; which can only imply that what Aoi truly wished is what Mitsuba possess. Even so,I highly think that Aoi does love Mitsuba in secret; she might be focused on following Sangu traditions but there's also hesitation from her and this is mainly pointed when Shinya talks with Aoi; he questions her about using Mitsuba as a sacrifice and there's a small hint that Aoi doesn't really want Mitsuba to go through but of course, the strong facade she has built over years mainly fools Shinya; what do I mean? It is in fact that Aoi does treasure Mitsuba in a certain way; perhaps the future light novels might reveal something or future chapters. Now, returning to the main title of the theory, what do I mean that Mitsuba saw the heavenly sky before the catastrophe? Well, Mitsuba was one of the few children that was able to have a peaceful life to a certain extend; she had freedom, she didn't have to worry about issues concerning the end of the world, about the demon army and so on; she just walked a path of innocence; a world on which the kind of dark secrets from the army wouldn't reach her. Even so, I humbly think that this part of Mitsuba will help her grow more as a character; now that Shinoa and Yu are gone, she'll have to take leadership in order to keep the squad safe; I know she'll manage it to break through the problems; she has grown, she knows how to work as a team and mainly, her fellow friends trust her as well; Mitsuba indeed has seen the heavenly sky before the catastrophe and even if the situation looks dire; Mitsuba has a heart of gold that will play a big role on the last battle Episode 13 - Screenshot 99.png Episode 15 - Screenshot 56.png Episode 16 - Screenshot 15.png Episode 18 - Screenshot 51.png What do you think about this theory? Let me know! Category:Blog Posts